Protector
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Two soul reapers have been sent to Earth to guard Ichigo after his attempt to save Rukia ends in tragedy, and his memories erased. Written in my OC's - Sadako's - POV.
1. Blood Soul Reapers

_There are things in this world that human's were __**never**__ meant to know. Things' that they were never meant to see; spirits is one of these things. Whenever a human is able to spirits, there is a small chance that they will be able to see evils spirits called Hollows._

_Hollows are evil spirits that survive by eating human and Soul Reapers souls; they have been cast out of the Soul Society, bound for the underworld._

_Soul Reapers used to be humans, but they had an incredible amount of spirit energy and therefore were able to become a Soul Reaper when they died. Soul Reapers have two jobs; 1) to help spirits get to the Soul Society using Konso. 2) To exercise and kill the Hollows, sending them to the underworld._

…

"Sadako, wait up!" My friend shouted to me.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Please **try** to keep up."

She laughed. "Okay."

My name is Sadako Arima, I'm fifteen so I **should** be in High School like a normal Japanese schoolgirl, but that's just the thing…I'm not normal by any standards of the living. I'm a being called a Soul Reaper, someone who is dead and therefore can't be seen by human's or anything that is alive. Well, my friend, Arisa Izawa, who is also fifteen, and I are both Soul Reapers. We were sent to modern day Tokyo, Japan on a mission, but I'll explain that later.

Because we have to walk among humans, the Soul Society gave us human vessels so we could blend in with the living. Sure, they look like us, but our clothes are a different story.

I still have the same black shoulder-length hair and green eyes, but my outfit is…a white collared shirt with a red bow around the neck, a plaid red skirt, knee-high black socks, and brown shoes. I **hate** my outfit! There are so many perverts around Tokyo, which is where we're supposed to find the guy we're protecting, not to mention that this is incredibly uncomfortable! It's a freakin' school uniform!!

I can't say the same for Arisa, though, her outfit looks comfortable and I'm sure it is. A white tank top with an unzipped short-sleeved jacket over it, blue jeans, and converse shoes. Arisa's outfit just **looks** more comfortable than my outfit is. The only way I know it's her is because it has the same blue-green eyes and shoulder-length brown-black hair that Arisa normally has.

She says that it makes sense that I have a school uniform… I don't know where she gets that; it's not fair at all!

Now, our mission is to guard some guy named Ichigo Kurosaki, we know his name and that he's somewhere in Tokyo…we just don't know **where** he is.

We're supposed to protect him from Hollows and prevent him from discovering what the Soul Society erased from his memory. From when he met the traitor Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchki to when he failed in saving her and his friends were killed because of their failure. If you ask me, Ichigo Kurosaki should've been executed along side Rukia because he too is a traitor. Instead the Soul Society just wiped his memory clean. I don't think that was the proper punishment because now we have to look after this guy! We've been in Tokyo for two days and we still haven't found him!

I stopped in front of a school that was just letting out. "Lets' try here next."

Arisa sighed. "Why are we still checking schools? Lets just go to the police department and ask them to help us find this guy."

I shook my head and took a piece of paper out of a pocket of my skirt. "We can't, Ichigo Kurosaki **can't** know we're watching him."

"Why don't you watch **me** instead?" A guy with brown hair that spiked off at the end said to me.

_What?!_ I punched the guy in the face. "You wanna repeat that?!" I shouted, pissed.

The guy scurried off to a guy with orange hair. "Ichigo, that girl punched me in the face!"

_Ichigo?_ I thought, hoping that was who we were looking for.

Ichigo was wearing a gray school uniform and carried a red and white messenger bag. He had orange, spiky, hair. He sighed. "Listen, you can't come crying to me every time you get rejected by a girl from another school, even if it **is** painful."

"But this one's a looker!" He nearly shouted, pointing our way.

_He's __**so**__ lucky I'm not in my Soul Reaper form!_ I shouted in my head.

Ichigo looked our way, but showed little or no interest. "Listen, just because you think someone looks good doesn't mean that I think the same."

"But Ichigo…!" The guy said, now acting more childish than Arisa normally does, which, depending on what day it is, is hard to do.

Arisa and I ran off, now knowing what Ichigo Kurosaki looked like and where he was.

Once we were far enough away from the school, we jumped onto a building overlooking the school and the surrounding area.

I kneeled down and watched Ichigo and his **immature** friend walk home. "Now we know who exactly this Ichigo Kurosaki guy is."

Arisa smiled. "He's kinda cute. Don't you think?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. _Are you crazy?_

"No?" Arisa asked, she sounded disappointed that I didn't think Ichigo was cute.

I stood up and changed into my Soul Reaper form. "Lets go." I had on the traditional black kimono of a Soul Reaper, my Zanpakto was on my back.

Arisa nodded and also changed into her Soul Reaper form. She too had on the traditional black kimono of a Soul Reaper, her Zanpakto was on her side.

We ran off, following Ichigo from the rooftops. While in our Soul Reaper forms, nobody could see us unless they had an enormous amount of spirit energy. The only human that we were aware of in Tokyo who could see Soul Reapers was Ichigo, so we only had to worry about staying out of his sight. But I still used digression, being sure to stay out of everyone's sight.

We stopped across the street from a house that was attached to a clinic, Ichigo walked into the house part.

"So that's the clinic Rukia was trying to tell us to look for…?" I said to myself, sitting down.

Arisa sat down next to me. "Ya' know, Sadako, I think Rukia cared about Ichigo."

I chuckled. "Figures, a human for a traitor." _The perfect match._

"Why do you think that, just because Rukia was trying to save someone, she was seriously a traitor?" Arisa asked me.

I believed every rumor on the matter because I no longer trusted Rukia or looked up to her like I once did, now I **hate** her. "I just think that Rukia should've known better than to give her powers to a human." I said, the distain in my voice was obvious.

"I suppose you're right, but what would you've done…?" Arisa asked.

"That's simple, I would've let him take on the Hollow and I'd save his sisters." I said, making the question seem like a stupid question to ask. _Why even ask?_ My eyes were focused on the front door of Ichigo's house. Arisa said that it was odd for someone our age to be so focused, but I see no problem with being focused on something.

"You're heartless." Arisa sighed.

"I just said that I'd save his sisters. So I can't be all heartless." I pointed out. _Duh!_

"Fine, you're somewhat heartless!" Arisa said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"We might spot a Hollow anytime now, keep alert!" I said, my eyes searching the area.

Arisa sighed. "Why are you so high-strung?"

"I'm not high-strung, I just follow orders without a second thought." I said. _How dare you!_

Arisa sweatdropped.

Something howled not too far away.

We both stood up. "Hollow!" We ran in the direction that the howling came from.

While running there, I sensed the presence of two Hollows instead of one.

"Sadako, there's two." Arisa said, she had picked it up too.

I nodded. "I know. One for both of us." I said, smiling evilly.

We stopped not five minutes later; two Hollows were walking toward us. Neither was really big, just ugly… **Really** ugly!

The smaller of the two stopped ten feet from us. "What have we here…? Two Soul Reapers!"

The bigger one eyed us like we were on a silver platter. "I think their souls should be delicious. You take the one with brown-black hair, I'll take the other one."

"Agreed." The smaller Hollow said, approaching Arisa.

The bigger Hollow approached me. "You look tasty, Soul Reaper."

I continued to smile evilly as I drew my Zanpakto off of my back. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't take compliments from scum!"

The Hollow lunged at me, ready to eat my soul. I dodged and tried to bring my Zanpakto down and kill the Hollow with one strike, it dodged somehow. I implanted my Zanpakto in the ground and quickly pulled it back up, I did just in time to avoid the Hollow again and try to kill it again. I grazed its arm, it was just a minor wound, so it didn't retreat.

I looked over at Arisa's battle for just a split second and saw that she had to use her Zanpakto's – its name is Mitsuki Fushiyama – power to defeat the Hollow. I got the idea that these things were too fast to defeat without using my Zanpakto's power.

"You'll die now." I said, smirking.

"Really?" The Hollow jeered, interested.

I threw my Zanpakto into the air and said an incantation; my Zanpakto became thousands of bloodstained cherry blossom petals that launched themselves at the Hollow. My Zanpakto's name is quite literal; I think it's a cool name: Blood Sakura – or Blood Cherry Blossom.

I saw one of the cherry blossoms floating down to meet me and I caught it between my first and second fingers. "Not many people can appreciate the true beauty of a bloodstained cherry blossom. Can you, Hollow?" _But how can a monster appreciate true beauty?_

The Hollow disappeared not a moment later. My Blood Sakura turned back to normal and I resheathed it on my back.

Arisa walked up to me. "Sometimes I wonder how you can stand having to say that incantation to make your Zanpakto's power work."

I sighed and took out some bandages from a pocket in my robe and bandaged Arisa's hand. "And sometimes **I** wonder how **you** can stand having to cut yourself to make Mitsuki Fushiyama's power work." I finished bandaging her hand and we were walking back to our post. "And you know that my Zanpakto's name is Blood Sakura, so call it as such."

We leapt back onto the roof across the street from Ichigo's place and sat back down.

Arisa sighed. "Fine. I just can't see how Blood Sakura can be so difficult to summon."

I shrugged. "You get used to it. It was hard at first."

Arisa laughed. "Yeah, hard for you, painful for me! I have to give my Mitsuki Fushiyama my blood before it can work."

"That **is** true." I said, acting innocent.

Ichigo walked out of his house. "I'll be back with the food soon!"

Arisa's eyes darted immediately to Ichigo. I didn't care for him too much and figured that I could let Arisa watch this one. Arisa told me that she thought Ichigo looked hot.

I sighed. "You can't have those thoughts about him, Arisa."

"Why not, why not??" Arisa was being a pest; she knew it, that's why she was being a pest.

"Because…do you want to end up like that traitor Rukia?!" I nearly shouted, had I shouted our position would've been given away, and that wouldn't have been good.

Arisa didn't say another word about Ichigo the rest of the day.

I walked over to the wall and shut my eyes. "Night guard."

I could hear Arisa sigh. "Fine."

I went to sleep.

Next Time;

Chance Discovery:

While fighting a Hollow, Sadako and Arisa could be discovered by Ichigo.


	2. Chance Discovery

I woke up at about five in the morning and saw Arisa sleeping against the wall not too far away. I stood up and stretched.

_I should go get some breakfast._ I thought, leaping off the roof and changing into my human form.

I started to jog. I had always loved to jog, even though I'm dead, I enjoy the wind whipping past me. It's like my worries just fly away.

I arrived at a small gas station not two minutes later. It was open, so I walked in. This place wasn't the cleanest in the world, but I was hungry so I wasn't going to be picky about it.

The guy at the counter looked up from a pervy magazine when I walked in. He shut the magazine and acted as if he loved his job. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Just looking for some breakfast." I said, not really considering my words.

"I have some breakfast for you." He said in a perverted way.

I picked up two granola bars and threw him ¥500. "Goodbye." I said, walking to the door.

He blocked my exit. "You ain't leaving."

While in front of me, I realized how **big** he was. I wouldn't be able to take him down while in my human form. "Move it!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the counter. "I said you ain't leaving!"

I struggled to get away. "Release me!" Then I remembered that my outfit as a human was a school uniform and put two and two together. _He's a pedophile!_ I became scared at that moment, knowing I couldn't do anything in my current form.

He put one of his legs between my legs so I couldn't kick him away or even move my legs a little. He pushed me down to where I was half-laying on the counter. He started unbuttoning my shirt and untying the bow on my shirt when another guy walked in and pulled him off of me.

I fell to the ground on my knees. I buttoned my shirt back up and fixed my bow.

The guy who had helped me turned to me. "You okay?"

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be fine."

"Why's a girl in a uniform out this early anyway?" He asked me as we walked out of the gas station; I had grabbed two more granola bars as I walked out.

"I was getting some breakfast." I said, referring to the two granola bars. "Who're you anyway?"

I got a good look at his face and saw that he had on emo glasses, short blonde hair, and gold eyes. He was wearing a uniform from the same school as Ichigo. "Edward Amino." He said smiling. "What school do you attend?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. _Is this __**human**__ hitting on me?_

"Well, I can tell by your uniform that you don't attend the school that I go to…so where do you go?" He asked, he didn't seem to be a pervert like I thought at first; he was honestly interested in the "school I attended".

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, but then I saw a newspaper with the name of a school on it. "Tokyo Girl's Prep."

He seemed surprised. "Really?!"

I nodded.

"How did you get into such a prestigious school?" He was incredibly interested, and I hadn't meant for that to happen.

"Well, I passed the entrance exams like every other person...but they were **hard**." I lied. It wasn't hard to lie to a human, especially this one. "Why? Is your older or younger sister thinking of applying there for college?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking about it."

"What?!" I was **so** confused now. "It's a **girl's** school, you idiot!"

"I guess I forgot to mention that I'm on the waiting list for a sex change… I'll be a girl in a few months to a year." Edward said, laughing.

My mouth fell open; I was shocked at him so openly admitting it. "W-Well, this is my last year there."

"Aw, and I was hoping that we could be friends." He said, disappointed. "This is my last year of High School."

_Oh Kami!_ I shouted in my head. "What was your friends' and family's reaction to this?"

"Well, a lot of girls became my friends, my old friends ignore me, and my family hasn't been too kind to me. But it won't be long before that all stops." Edward said, smiling.

_Well, this is definitely a first… _"Well, I've gotta get back to the dorm before everyone wakes up and finds I'm gone. Bye." I said, walking away from him.

"See ya!" He said to me as I walked away.

Once I was out of his sight, I changed back into my Soul Reaper form and jumped onto the roof. Arisa was still sleeping when I got back. But it seemed like, when I sat down, she woke up.

I heard her stand up and looked back at her. "Morning Arisa."

She sat down next to me. "Morning." She yawned. "Anything for breakfast?"

I gave her a granola bar and didn't bother to explain about the trip to the gas station and back.

Arisa opened it and took a large bite out of it. "What have I told you about stealing?" She joked.

I smiled. "I know…but you know just can't help it! I **love** being a thief!" I said, going along with it.

She laughed. "It's been a while since you've joked around."

I laughed and grabbed my granola bar, opening it. "Yeah, I guess it **has** been a while."

Arisa took another bite out of her granola bar. "Fo, fare dif fu felly fet fese?"

"What?" I asked, giving her a confused look. _Don't talk with food in your mouth!_

Arisa swallowed the rest of her granola bar. "I said: So, where did you really get these?"

"Oh! Gas station up the road." I said. _And you don't want to know the rest!_

She tossed the wrapper aside. "Did you pay for them?"

I swallowed the rest of my granola bar and threw the wrapper aside. "Of course. I'm no thief."

Arisa sighed. She knew I was referring to the time when she stole food because we had no money. I'll never let her hear the end of it.

My eyes became fixed to the front door of the Kurosaki residence again.

"You know what I think?" Arisa asked; she was bored, I could tell.

"What?" I asked, curious as to her boredom.

"I think you're so obsessed with this mission because you like Ichigo!" Arisa proclaimed.

I blushed a little, not expecting that. "I do **not** like Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She pushed. Arisa was bored, and I knew it, but she knew that I had boundaries when it came to romance.

"I don't like Ichigo at all!! I don't give a damn **what** happens to him!" I yelled. "Keep that in mind."

Arisa shut up and became fixated on the door as well. After a few hours, Ichigo left for school. We stood up and followed Ichigo to school. Once he was in school, we just sat on a roof across from the school and waited for him to get out.

Arisa stood up after just a few hours. "Where's a Hollow? I'm bored!"

I sighed. "Part of being a Soul Reaper is being patient, Arisa."

She sighed too. "I just can't, it's hard for me to be patient, you know that."

Something howled near the school. A Hollow!

We stood up and ran to where the howling came from. The Hollow had a young girl in its hand, it was ready to devour her soul when it sensed **us**.

The Hollow dropped the girl and turned to us. It was really big and just as ugly, maybe uglier, as the last two. "Two Soul Reapers! How wonderful for me!"

We unsheathed our Zanpakto's.

"Do intend to fight me?" The Hollow asked, acting as if he's never heard of something called resistance before.

"We do." I said, assuming a battle position.

The Hollow laughed at us.

"What's so funny?" Arisa asked, also assuming a battle position.

"I've **never** been defeated." The Hollow laughed.

I smirked. "That winning streak ends here!"

We jumped up and slashed at the Hollow, he dodged us. The duo attack normally worked, but this thing was just as fast as it was big. We continued trying the duo attack, to no avail.

"Damn, this thing's fast!" Arisa said, landing on the ground next to me.

"I've got an idea!" I said, focusing on the Hollow. "Duo Power!"

"We've never been able to get it right though." Arisa said, also focused on the Hollow.

"It doesn't matter whether or not we've been able to get it right in the past… I'll distract him while you gather power for Mitsuki Fushiyama." I said. _I can just hope it works._

Arisa sighed. "Fine." Arisa took Mitsuki Fushiyama to her left arm and cut it.

I ran at the Hollow and started attacking it. I knew that it was too fast for me to defeat on my own, but I was just distracting long enough so Arisa could gather enough power for the attack. But I had to admit that we were **never** able to make the Duo Power attack work in the past, and to be able to successfully do the attack in the heat of battle would be an accomplishment. I did manage to injure it a little, but not enough to where it had to retreat.

"Sadako!" Arisa shouted for me.

I jumped back to where I was standing and threw Blood Sakura into the air. I said the same incantation as yesterday.

While I was saying the incantation, Arisa threw Mitsuki Fushiyama at the Hollow. It tried to dodge, but Arisa had cleverly attached strings to it and was able to control the path of Mitsuki Fushiyama to where it hit the Hollow in the face and it was unable to move.

I finished the incantation and the bloodstained cherry blossom petals flew at the Hollow. Arisa jumped at the Hollow and grabbed the hilt of Mitsuki Fushiyama, dragging it up, the Hollow disappeared once Mitsuki Fushiyama left it's body.

I sighed in relief. _We were able to successfully use the Duo Power!_

Arisa landed and resheathed Mitsuki Fushiyama.

Blood Sakura returned to normal and I resheathed it on my back. "It seems that the Hollows are attacking while Ichigo is in school so they can catch him off guard." I said, walking toward Arisa with the bandages.

Arisa nodded and started bandaging her wound. "Yes, it seems that way." She said, tying the knot on the bandage around her arm.

Ichigo jumped down from the window.

Arisa and I were both taken off guard. "EEK!!"

Ichigo looked between us. "You two…I saw you both yesterday in front of the school. Why are you dressed like that?"

I was still in slight shock that we had been discovered so soon. "Ichigo," I slapped Ichigo across the face, "did that hurt?"

Ichigo held the side of his face that I had slapped. "Of course it did!"

"How did you jump from that window without anyone noticing?" Arisa asked.

"Not sure." Ichigo said, looking up. "There wasn't really anyone in the room. I was in the back, so I guess that's why nobody noticed."

Arisa and I exchanged looks and nodded. We both grabbed one of Ichigo's arms and dragged him off.

I stopped before Arisa did. "Get back to class!"

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked, defiant.

"Because I said, you brat!" I shouted, angry with him now.

"Now, now, Sadako, no need to yell." Arisa said, trying to calm me down.

"You two should be in school yourselves, not outside fighting random monsters!" Ichigo shouted back.

I shoved Ichigo toward the building. "Get. To. Class. Now!"

The force of me shoving Ichigo had **thrown** him into the building.

"That's wasn't necessary." Arisa sweatdropped.

"It wasn't?" I asked innocently.

Arisa sighed. Unlike me, Arisa was the less violent and aggressive one.

"Oh well, lets' get back to our post and make sure no more Hollows appear." I said, shrugging.

Arisa nodded and we jumped back onto the roof of the building across from the school.

We sat there for a few more hours and then the school let out. Ichigo came out of the building with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Ichigo's hurt!" Arisa said, glaring at me.

I chuckled innocently, looking the other way. "I honestly do not know what you're talking about, my friend."

We stood up and followed Ichigo home on the rooftops again.

It was about ten at night when I stood up and walked over to a wall to go to sleep. I was beat.

I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. "Night watch."

Arisa sighed. "Fine."

I fell asleep.

…

An hour and a half later I woke up the sound of a Hollow nearby. I looked around for Arisa, but didn't see her. I figured she had gone off for something to eat and jumped down off the roof to face the Hollow.

Next Time;

Injured Soul Reaper:

With Arisa nowhere to be found, Sadako battles the Hollow by herself, but the Hollow proves to be too strong for her to face on her own.


End file.
